Comme les autres
by SuzyBlueShadow
Summary: Plusieurs OS qui racontent en flash quelques souvenirs de Loki concernant sa vie à Asgard.
1. L'entraînement

Loki se prélassait au soleil dans la cour du palais.

À quelques pas de lui, des dizaines de jeunes Asgardiens s'entraînaient à l'épée ou au corps à corps. Thor s'exerçait avec un jeune homme à qui Loki n'avait jamais parlé. Évidemment, c'était son frère qui gagnait. Le second prince n'avait jamais vu Thor perdre un seul combat contre un adversaire de son âge depuis qu'il avait eu le droit de se battre comme un guerrier pour la première fois, à peine quatre siècles auparavant. Un peu plus loin, Sif remportait largement un corps à corps avec un garçon qui n'avait dû commencer sa formation que depuis quelques mois, tandis que Fandral et Volstagg échangeaient quelques coups en discutant d'autre chose.

Le prince brun s'étira comme un jeune chat avant de s'installer un peu plus confortablement contre l'arche ensoleillée contre laquelle il était assis. Il faisait un peu froid à Asgard en ce moment, et le jeune prince goûtait avec délice chaque goutte de chaleur qu'il pouvait glaner. Il ferma les yeux en lâchant un soupir d'aise, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il allait sans doute rester là une heure ou deux avant d'aller dans les jardins du palais. Ou peut-être à la bibliothèque... Il y avait déniché un vieux traité de magie. Rien de bien folichon, mais bon...

Une ombre lui cacha le soleil. Le prince ouvrit un oeil, avant de se redresser, légèrement agacé, en découvrant Sif penchée au-dessus de lui. Un peu plus loin, le jeune écuyer qu'elle affrontait quelques minutes plus tôt boitillait vers un banc. Il jeta un oeil vers Thor. Lui aussi avait remporté son combat, et riait à présent avec son adversaire qui se massait le poignet avec précautions.

Loki avait longtemps voulu ressembler à son frère. Il avait dû attendre quelques années avant de rejoindre Thor et de pouvoir, comme lui, manier les armes. Il pensait pouvoir égaler son aîné, voire le surpasser. Après tout, ils partageaient le même sang, et il s'était déjà montré plus brillant que lui du point de vue de l'intellect.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout fait pour manier l'épée. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il avait bien tenté de persévérer pendant un petit siècle, avant de laisser tomber. Il n'était juste pas fait pour ça. Mais Odin n'avait rien voulu entendre, et avait exigé qu'il continue à se présenter à l'entraînement quotidien. Depuis, Loki avait donc passé trois heures par jour à se prélasser dans la salle d'armes ou dans la cour de la garde, au grand agacement des autres guerriers. Il s'en moquait ; ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'ils auraient quelque chose à lui reprocher. Et si l'un d'eux avait l'idée de le provoquer en duel... Eh bien, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir manier les armes. Il maîtrisait la magie depuis son enfance, et avait considérablement perfectionné son art depuis qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de surpasser Thor en tant que guerrier. Même si celui-ci considérait la magie comme un divertissement de femme. Mais Sif elle-même était complètement dépourvue du moindre don magique. La seule fois où elle avait demandé à Loki de lui apprendre son art, elle s'était ridiculisée, et traitait depuis le jeune homme avait tout le dédain que l'on pouvait montrer à l'égard d'un prince.

Loki adressa un sourire ironique à la jeune Walkyrie. Il ne l'avait pas attendue pour la mépriser, cette pimbêche prétentieuse qui tournait autour de son frère et qui tirait son arrogance du prestige de son rang.

Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là?

"Tu veux quelque chose, peut-être?" lança le prince avec une nonchalance provocante.

"Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'étais pas en train de t'entraîner.

Il eut une petite exclamation moqueuse.

"Sif, depuis combien de siècle m'as-tu vu vous regarder vous agiter sans venir me poser la question?

"En fait, je pense surtout que je viens de trouver la réponse.

Loki leva un sourcil. Il flairait le piège mais il avait toujours été trop curieux.

"Et c'est?

"Peut-être que tu manque juste un peu de virilité pour te frotter à de vrais guerriers.

Oh, si elle se donnait la peine de le rejoindre dans son lit, il lui donnerait autant de virilité qu'elle voudrait. Il se recala contre son arche et referma les yeux.

"Disons que j'ai mieux à faire. Et puis, je n'en ai pas besoin." Il eut un sourire moqueur. "Avec ou sans entraînement, je vous surpasse tous, toi y compris.

"Vraiment? répliqua la guerrière, piquée au vif. "Viens te battre avec moi, pour qu'une fois tu fasses travailler autre chose que ta langue.

"Sif, tu manques à ce point de partenaire d'entraînement que tu viens me chercher?" Il ouvrit un oeil moqueur. "Remarque, ce n'est pas la... virilité... qui étouffe tes adversaires habituels. Tu as vraiment besoin d'affronter des gamins pour gagner?" rajouta-t-il en désignant le jeune écuyer qui examinait toujours ses bleus.

"Oh, ça m'étonnerait que tu sois plus doué au combat qu'un simple écuyer" dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. "Tu viens ou tu vas encore trouver une excuse pour dissimuler ta lâcheté?"

Loki soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger mais les occasions de remettre Sif à sa place étaient rares.

Il se leva avec une lenteur délibérée, masquant comme il pouvait l'amusement qu'il tirait de l'agacement de Sif, puis il s'avança vers la guerrière en dégainant deux poignards à l'aspect élégant.

Les deux jeunes dieux se placèrent au centre de la pièce. Loki remarqua que la plupart des autres Asgardiens avaient cessé de combattre pour les regarder. Il était plus que rare que le second prince s'aventure au milieu des autres guerriers durant leur entraînement, et il n'avait pas tenu d'armes en dehors du champ de bataille depuis des siècles.

Sif avait sorti son épée et l'attendait de pied ferme, son bouclier sur son bras gauche. Le jeune prince retint une exclamation de dédain face à l'attitude de l'Asgardienne. Ce n'était pas un combat à mort non plus.

L'usage voulait que, lors d'un duel, le guerrier ayant lancé le défi attaque en premier. Mais Loki comptait beaucoup sur l'effet de surprise, et puis, ce n'était pas pour Sif qu'il allait respecter les traditions.

Il lança son premier poignard contre la jambe de la guerrière. Celle-ci, surprise, abaissa son bouclier bien trop tard. La lame frappa une des protections métalliques que la jeune femme portait aux mollets sans la blesser. C'était intentionnel. Loki n'avait pas l'intention de jouer un peu avec elle avant d'en finir.

Il se précipita sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se redresser, lui attrapa la tête et la repoussa le plus loin possible. Sif tituba, écarta le poignard qu'il lui lança de son bouclier, puis l'attaqua de son épée. Loki évita habilement la lame de son adversaire. Depuis le temps qu'il était forcé d'assister aux entraînements, il avait eu le temps d'observer le style de combat de chaque guerrier présent dans la pièce. Il esquiva plusieurs coups puis recula de quelques pas avant de lui lancer un des poignards qu'il gardait dans ses manches. Il ajouta à son arme un souffle de magie, une minuscule étincelle de son pouvoir qui brûla le bras de Sif si fort qu'elle en lâcha son bouclier.

La guerrière lui lança un regard de pure rage et s'élança vers lui avec un cri bestial. Loki, qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si rapide, évita au dernier moment la lame de Sif, qui lui entailla la joue assez profondément pour que le sang coule. Profitant de la surprise du prince, la guerrière fondit sur lui et lui assena un coup qu'il dévia de son bras, protégé par le cuir de son habit. Il repoussa la déesse du plat de la main et les deux Asgardiens se regardèrent un instant, essoufflés et tous les deux blessés, mais le corps tendu et près à un nouvel assaut.

Cette fois, Loki attendit que son adversaire charge. Lorsque Sif attaqua, elle tenta de placer une botte qu'elle avait travaillée pendant des mois. Le prince éclata d'un rire moqueur. Il l'avait observé si longtemps tenter de perfectionner son attaque qu'il savait parer cette botte mieux que quiconque. Il para deux autres attaques, puis, lassé, fit apparaître un double derrière la guerrière, qui la saisit pas la taille et l'envoya rouler au sol. Par magie, il fit disparaître ses armes d'un geste souple de la main pendant que l'autre Loki relevait son adversaire. Le prince fit disparaître son double et appliqua un poignard sous la gorge de Sif avec un sourire moqueur.

Il n'était même pas essoufflé.

La jeune femme, humiliée, soutint son regard tant qu'elle pu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à abaisser sa lame. Le prince victorieux regarda alors autour de lui avec un sourire. Les jeunes guerriers s'éloignaient déjà.

Sa bonne humeur s'évanouit soudainement quand il vit Thor s'avancer vers lui. À peine plus loin, Fandral lui fonçait dessus.

Ah oui, il avait oublié. Ne jamais toucher à Sif en présence de Fandral.

Thor arriva au niveau de son frère juste avant son ami.

"Je m'en occupe." aboya-t-il.

Le prince emporta son frère à l'intérieur du palais. Loki, le visage fermé, se laissa faire, et retint un grognement de douleur lorsque Thor le plaqua sans ménagement contre un mur.

"Tu es fou? Qu'est- ce qui t'est passé par la tête?

"C'est elle qui a commencé." grommela Loki.

Son frère était la seule personne à qui il avait du mal à tenir tête.

Il se racla la gorge dans une tentative de se ressaisir.

"Elle m'a provoqué. C'est elle qui a insisté pour qu'on se batte."

"Mais tu n'avais pas à utiliser la magie! Quand apprendras-tu à ne pas te battre comme un lâche?

Ah. Ça faisait mal.

Thor du le remarquer car il se radoucit.

"Écoute... Tu ne peux tout simplement pas humilier Sif comme ça. Surtout pas devant Fandral... Tu sais bien qu'elle cherchera à se venger. Elle est comme ça, Sif..." le prince tenta d'accrocher le regard fuyant de son frère. "Je t'aime, Loki. J'aimerais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi, si seulement tu te faisais accepter parmis eus...

"Me faire accepter?" Loki releva la tête. "Je les déteste et ils me le rendent bien. Et même quand _tes amis" _il avait craché les derniers mots avec mépris. "ne me lancent pas des regards dégoûtés, ils ne me laissent le privilège de les fréquenter qu'à cause de toi. À leurs yeux, je suis le petit frère de Thor, le gamin dérangeant, le cadet qu'on tolère..." Loki se tu, et baissa la tête, dans l'espoir de cacher à quel point il était vraiment affecté.

"Tu exagères..." rit Thor. "Ils t'aiment bien, quand tu ne leur mets pas un poignard sous la gorge."

Loki releva les yeux. Il fit un effort pour afficher un sourire convaincant.

"Je vais... J'essaierai de faire un effort."

Thor sourit et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son frère, avant partir pour reprendre son entraînement.

Loki resta un moment appuyé contre le mur. Il finit par soupirer et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.


	2. Yænir

**Je préviens que les chapitres ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique. C'est plus des flashs des la vie de Loki qu'une histoire en continu. Donc je vous laisse deviner quand ça se passe (ouuuuuh, c'est excitant) mais je mets des indications chronologiques en fin de OS.**

Ses habits princiers détonnaient dans ce quartier.

Quel idiot. Comme si la soie et l'or pouvaient passer inaperçus dans la boue et la poussière. Et ce n'était pas la cape qu'il portait, ni le capuchon qui cachait la moitié de son visage qui allaient le dissimuler aux yeux des habitants. Rien que le tissu du vêtement devait valoir plus que les taudis devant lesquels il passait.

Heureusement, il avait ses dagues sur lui. juste au cas où quelqu'un ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait affaire au prince d'Asgard et tente de lui soutirer sa bourse ou plus.

Loki n'était jamais venu ici, mais, arrivé à un croisement, il tourna sans hésiter à droite, et finit par se retrouver face à un petit renfoncement dans un des énormes blocs de roche qui soutenaient la structure d'Asgard.

Il leva la tête, et plissa les yeux tant la lumière semblait forte dans les hauts quartiers que l'on pouvait vaguement discerner. il se trouait très bas dans Asgard, là où aucun bâtiment n'était recouvert d'or.

Là où il n'y avait aucun vrai bâtiment, d'ailleurs.

Loki se retourna mais ne vit personne dans la ruelle. Ils n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'Asgard puisse contenir une telle misère. Les autres mondes, oui. Midgard, Jotunheim... Pas Asgard.

Qui donc pouvait tomber aussi bas dans le monde des dieux?

Loki avait longuement hésité avant de venir. Pas qu'il lui était interdit d'aller où il voulait dans Asgard, mais ça aurait fait mauvais genre qu'un prince se balade parmi les petites gens sans gardes. Odin n'aurait pas apprécié ce que Loki faisait si ça lui était remonté aux oreilles.

Le second prince avait pratiqué la magie seul autant qu'il le pouvait avant de se rendre à l'évidence ; il était arrivé à la limité de l'auto apprentissage. Il avait persévéré encore quelques années en soutirant un maximum de connaissances aux livres de la bibliothèque du palais, mais il avait fini par buter sur un problème majeur : la plupart des livres étaient en elfique, et s'il avait appris la langue de Vanheim, il ne connaissait rien à celle des elfes noirs. Les habitants de Norheim et les Asgardiens étaient en guerre depuis un demi-siècle.

C'était Heimdall qui lui avait indiqué cet endroit. Ça avait surpris le prince ; le gardien le détestait. Mais après tout, peut-être préférait-il voir le prince cadet se balader dans les bas quartiers d'Asgard plutôt que d'attendre qu'il ne trouve un moyen d'aller Norheim en douce.

Loki hésita encore un instant, puis une voix douce et légèrement éraillée lui parvint de derrière la porte.

"Entre."

Le prince sursauta, mais ne perdit pas un instant et poussa le panneau de bois.

Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce au plafond très bas, mais plus richement décorée que n'importe quel taudis du Bas-Asgard ne devait l'être. Partout, accrochés aux murs et au plafond, de petits objets dorés scintillaient doucement dans la lumière des bougies. Des saphirs, de l'or, montés en bijoux à la forme étrange... le prince eut un petit sourire. Il savait reconnaître la magie quand il la voyait.

"Bonjour, Loki." dit le petit homme assis au milieu du désordre, derrière ce qui ressemblait à un table de bois précieux, sur laquelle on pouvait discerner des gravures, en Asgardien et en d'autres langues que Loki n'avait pas apprises.

Le prince ne s'étonna pas que le vieil Asgardien l'appelle par son nom. Après tout, même les habitants du Bas-Asgard avaient vu le fils cadet du roi au moins une fois dans leur vie.

"Comment avez-vous su que j'étais derrière la porte?

"Je t'ai senti. Tu pue la magie." Le vieil homme se tut un instant avant de reprendre. "Ton pouvoir est immense, à tel point que j'arrive à te sentir même quand tu restes au palais." Il fit un vague signe de tête ers le haut, désignant par là tous les quartiers dorés de la capitale. "Immense, mais incontrôlé. Tu n'arrive même pas à le dissimuler. Je suppose que tu es venu là pour apprendre."

Loki hocha la tête.

"Approche."

le prince obéit et s'assit sur un petit siège d'osier et de chiffons, en face du vieil homme. Pour la première fois, il pu distinguer clairement son visage. ll avait la peau noire, ce qui surpris Loki. À part Heimdall, et un des membres de la garde du palais, il n'avait jamais vu d'Asgardien à la peau sombre. L'homme semblait vieux, presque autant qu'Odin lui-même, et ses yeux semblaient briller, sans qu'on puisse déterminer s'ils étaient verts ou bleus.

Les mêmes yeux que Loki.

"Alors, jeune prince, pourquoi es-tu venu?

"Je veux apprendre.

Le vieux magicien sourit. Depuis le jour où il avait senti la magie de Loki s'éveiller, il attendait que le prince vienne demander son conseil. Il était le plus puissant sorcier d'Asgard.

"Quel âge as-tu?

"J'ai deux-cent trois ans.

L'homme hocha la tête. Il avait oublié à quel point les princes étaient jeunes.

"Il faudra revenir régulièrement. Je vais t'apprendre une magie que peu d'Asgardiens apprécient. Tu devras être sérieux, et persévérant. Je compte t'apprendre tout mon art et sa subtilité. Ça prendra du temps.

Loki sourit comme un gamin. C'était beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Monsieur?

Le vieil Asgardien releva ses yeux étranges vers son prince.

"Je ne connais pas votre nom.

Le regard clair jaugea Loki un instant avant de se fendre dans l'ombre d'un sourire.

"Je m'appelle Yænir.

###

Loki était revenu.

Ça avait été dur, plus dur que ce à quoi il s'était préparé. La magie lui était jusque là venu si naturellement... La savoir que lui enseignait Yænir exigeait une discipline de l'esprit que le jeune prince n'aurait jamais pu envisager seul. Mais il y était arrivé.

Aujourd'hui, Loki courait presque dans le bas Asgard. Deux jours plus tôt, Yænir lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient fait le tour de la magie Asgardienne.

Il allait apprendre la magie des elfes.

Et le jeune prince souriait sans pouvoir se contrôler tandis qu'il se précipitait à travers les ruelles de ce quartier qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

"Loki!

Une petite boule brune lui fonça dessus et s'agrippa à sa jambe. Loki baissa les yeux sur la peau café au lait et les cheveux noirs et lisses de la petite fille de son professeur.

"Bonjour Kil", sourit le prince. La gamine avait de grands yeux bleus qui contrastaient avec son teint mat. "Comment va ton frère?

"Toujours malade, mais grand-père s'occupe de lui." La petite fille lui lança un regard brillant. "Tu l'as apporté?"

Loki rit, et sorti une pomme d'or de son sac.

Les pommes d'or. Le met des nobles.

Les yeux de Kil s'arrondirent, et elle avança une main timide et prit le fruit, sans oser croquer dedans.

"C'est la première fois que tu en vois?" demanda Loki, étonné. Il mangeait des pommes d'or tous les jours.

"Il y en avait au banquet, le jour de la visite du roi de Vanheim. Mais on n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher."

Loki eu un petit sourire et caressa les cheveux sombres de la petite fille.

"Faut que j'y aille."

Il tourna dans la ruelle et poussa la porte de bois qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de franchir.

"Bonjour Yænir.

le vieil homme lui répondit par un sourire affectueux.

"J'ai parlé à Kil... Comment va votre petit fils?

"Il guérira... Tu as les pommes?

Loki posa un sac plein de fruits dorés sur le bureau sculpté avec un regard soucieux.

" Il ne va pas si bien que ça si vous avez besoin des pommes.

"Elles renferment une magie qui commence à me manquer." répondit le magicien. " Mon pouvoir s'amenuise. Je suis heureux d'avoir troué quelqu'un à qui transmettre mon savoir.

"Vous auriez pu former Kil.

"Non." La voix du vieil homme était ferme. "Pas elle."

Loki lui lança un regard surpris, mais Yænir répondit à sa question avant qu'il ne la pose.

"Que ferait-elle de la magie? Les gens du Bas-Asgard sont condamnés à y rester. comment pourrais-je lui ouvrir les portes de mondes qu'elle n'aura jamais le droit de visiter?" Il fit un pose, puis repris. " Tu es un prince, loki. Tu es appelé à faire de grandes choses, et tu seras un puissant sorcier. Peut-être même le plus puissant des neufs royaumes. ta magie te sera utile, elle servira Asgard. On t'écoutera. Personne n'écoutera Kil... C'est une fleur, mais elle ne sortira jamais de la boue qui l'a vu naître. c'est comme ça.

Loki hocha la tête. Trois mois plus tôt, il aurait pensé que c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

"Mais vous, Yænir? comment avez-vous appris la magie? comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé là?

"J'étais... j'étais le médecin royal. C'est moi qui ait supervisé les grossesses de la reine. J'ai été congédié après la naissance du prince Thor." Il lança un regard hésitant à Loki. " La reine... N'était pas sensée pouvoir porter un autre enfant.

Loki fronça les sourcils, mais Yænir balaya ses interrogations d'un revers de main.

"Tout médecin peut se tromper. Tu as fait tes exercices?

Loki sourit et hocha la tête, incapable de cacher son impatiente.

"Bien, bien. Assieds-toi, alors. Ferme les yeux.

Le prince obéis, attendant les consignes.

"Concentre-toi. Mieux que ça! Tu souris comme un benêt. C'est déjà mieux. On y va..."

###

Loki s'était isolé dans une salle d'arme annexe à la cour d'entraînement.

Il tentait vainement de maîtriser le dernier sort que Yænir lui avait appris.

Il s'agissait d'attirer l'essence d'éléments d'autres monde pour en soutirer l'énergie.

Autrement dire, quelque chose de très complexe sur le plan de la figuration mentale.

Loki ferma les yeux un instant dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose dans la fine trame d'Yggdrasil.

Mais rien.

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune prince s'enfonça un peu plus dans le flot de magie qu'il avait ouvert. Comme une porte donnant sur l'univers entier. Sa main s'avança lentement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se mouvoir dans l'ombre. Ses doigts se déplièrent, attentifs à la moindre étincelle de pouvoir...

La porte de la salle d'arme se referma dans un bruit qui fit sursauter le dieu. Rouvrant les yeux et se redressant brusquement, il tourna la tête vers le coin opposé de la pièce. Plongé dans sa demi transe, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Nëyfà s'y trouvait, droite dans sa robe gris perle fendue jusqu'au haut de la cuisse.

Loki regarda l'Asgardienne avec des yeux ronds. Contrairement à Sif, sa cousine, elle ne s'aventurait jamais dans cette partie du palais, qui abritait la salle d'arme et les quartiers d'entraînement. Nëyfà avait toujours préféré les fards et les bijoux aux lames et aux masses d'armes.

Elle avait le même âge que Thor. Quand ils étaient petits, Loki et lui se moquaient ouvertement d'elle et de ses manières de dame. Ils lui avaient trouvé un surnom qui, selon eux, lui allait comme un gant.

La putain d'Asgard.

Aujourd'hui, apparemment, Thor avait changé d'avis puisqu'il venait de débouler à sa suite, un bras passé autours de épaules de Sif, un autre autours de la taille de Sygin.

Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun entrèrent derrière lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres en découvrant le prince assis dans la pénombre.

Fandral s'approcha doucement, les yeux fixés sur Loki. En général, Loki aurait laissé tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire pour les suivre, mais é comme ils étaient, il préférait garder ses distances.

Nëyfà attrapa Fandral par la main et l'attira à lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille. Çe dernier eut un sourire flou et fit volte face pour retourner vers ses amis. Il glissa quelque chose à Volstagg, puis fit signe au autres de le suivre.

Ils sortirent tous, laissant Loki seul avec Nëyfà.

Elle s'avança fers le prince jusqu'à être juste devant lui, et s'accroupît pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Toujours assis par terre, le dieu eut un sourire moqueur. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec la jeune asgardienne, et, bien qu'elle ait été plus grande que lui lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il la dépassait maintenant de deus bonnes têtes.

"Qu'est - ce que tu...

Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Il tenta de la repousser mais elle s'agrippa aux pans de son manteau, l'attirant à elle.

Les hormones des jeunes asgardiens étant ce qu'elle sont, il ne lutta pas longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux et passa une mains au creux de son dos tandis qu'elle se pressait contre lui, glissant ses mains sur son torse. Il passa une main sous le plis de sa robe, mais elle se dégagea d'un petit coup de hanches. Loki eut un sourire et l'attira contre lui.

Le bruit de la lourde porte qui s'ouvrait les fit sursauter. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et passa rapidement une main sur sa tête pour se recoiffer.

Les autres étaient revenus, et les regardaient avidement avec des grands sourires.

Loki se mordit la lèvre.

Bien sûr. il aurait dut s'en douter. Çe n'était qu'un de ces paris stupide qu'ils faisaient entre eus après une quelconque beuverie.

Nëyfà s'éloignait déjà.

Qu'importe. Il n'avait jamais trop aimé les blondes de toute façon.

Il secoua la tête, en colère contre lui même. Il leva les yeux ers le petit groupe qui s'attroupait devant la porte.

Nëyfà leur tendit un petit objet brillant, avant de le montrer à Loki. Il plissa les yeux pour reconnaître le morceau de métal.

Une attache de son habit.

Il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui manquait. L'attache qui retenait la partie basse de ses vêtements princiers avait disparu. Il releva la tête pour voir Nëyfà jeter le petit bout de métal au sol.

Sans réfléchir, Loki se précipita pour récupérer son bien, et eut à peine la présence d'esprit de rattraper un bout de tissu, sans quoi il se serait retrouvé cul nul devant les amis de son frère.

Dans un grand éclat de rire, toute la compagnie quitta la salle, fermant la porte et laissant le prince seul dans le noir. avant que la battant ne se ferme complètement, Loki eut le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux noirs de Sygin et la main de son frère passé autours de sa taille.

Loki se laissa tomber au sol, amer et découragé.

Il ouvrit la main et laissa s'échapper une petite boule de magie qui illumina la pièce d'une douce lueur bleutée.

Son regard tomba sur un mannequin d'entraînement posé dans un coin.

Le prince soupira.

Tant qu'à se pourrir la soirée...

**Celui-là se passe avant le chapitre l'entraînement,juste après que Loki ait laissé tombé l'idée d'être aussi fort que Thor au maniement des armes (d'ailleurs je pense que je vais faire un OS là dessus). J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**


	3. Thor

Loki tomba à terre avec un grognement sourd. Amora se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.  
"Je suis vraiment désolée, je t'ai fait mal?  
"Ca va, ça va t'inquiète pas." Il jeta un regard à son avant-bras qui se pliait dans un angle bizarre. "Je suis vraiment pas fait pour ça."  
"Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu viens de remporter un combat contre Fandral. Je t'ai juste pris par surprise." Elle posa sa main sur le bras blessé de Loki et lui lança un sourire qui ressemblait presque à un clin d'oeil. "On avait dit pas de magie."  
Loki lui rendit son sourire en sentant une bouffée de chaleur dans son avant bras tandis que l'enchanteresse le soignait.  
"Tu préfères pas qu'on aille ailleurs? Cet endroit me déprime.  
Ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement sans que personne ne les remarque. En quittant l'aile du palais consacrée à l'armurerie, il se dirigèrent vers les étages et entrèrent dans les apartements du prince cadet. Loki se laissa tomber dans un sofa recouvert de soieries avec un grognement de plaisir.  
"Je pourrais rester là toute la journée.  
Amora leva ses yeux verts sur son prince.  
"Tu ne vas pas voir Yaënir?  
"Pas aujourd'hui.  
L'enchanteresse raviva le feu qui s'eteignait lentement dans la cheminée d'un geste flou de la main.  
"Tu ne vas pas beaucoup le voir en ce moment.  
"Disons qu'il ne m'apprend plus grand chose de bien excitant. Alors je fais mes recherches de mon coté. Je vise quelque chose de plus grand.  
"Comment ça?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
"Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de neuf, une sorte de magie que personne n'aurait jamais osé manipuler.  
"Tu crois qu'il existe une telle chose?  
En reponse, Loki fit une petite moue d'ignorance.  
"Je cherche encore. Mais la bibliothèque du palais est une vraie mine d'or. J'y ai même trouvé des livres Jotuns. Tu savais que les géants avaient de la magie? C'est une espèce de manipulation des fluides, comme faire apparaitre de la glace ou des trucs comme ça. Je m'en sort plutôt bien.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas faire..." glissa Amora en se rapprochant.  
Loki sourit en tendant la main vers une corbeille de fruits posée à sa portée. Il prit une grappe de raisins et mordit dedans avant de dire  
"La transportation, tiens. Je suis incapable de me déplacer d'un endroit à un autre instantanément.  
"Je t'ai déjà vu courrir très vite.  
Le dieu renversa sa tête dans un éclat de rire.  
"Ce n'est pas ça dont je parle.  
"Et pourquoi, puisque tu n'y arrive pas tout seul, tu n'es pas venu demander à ta bonne copine Amora de t'aider?  
Loki redressa la tête.  
"Tu sais faire ça?  
"Peut-être." dit la déesse en s'asseyant à califourchon sur le prince. "Et peut-être que j'ai même trouvé le moyen de me rendre à n'importe quel endroit d'Yggdrasil sans avoir à demander la permission à notre bien-aimé Gardien.  
Les yeux de Loki brillèrent, et il allait poser une autre question lorsque la déesse blonde lui cloua le bec par un baiser. Il la repoussa pour demander  
"Mais, tu devais pas m'apprendre...  
"Plus tard" le coupa-t-elle.  
Elle reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes.  
Le jeune dieu poussa un petit ronronnement.

Thor entra dans les appartements de Loki sans prendre la peine de frapper. Le brun soupira. Son frère était toujours le bienvenue, mais il aurait pu éviter de trainer Sif derrière lui.  
"Pas toi [1]" prevint Loki en pointant la guerrière du doigt. "Je ne veux pas de toi chez moi."  
La Walkirie hésita un moment, mais, ne pouvant désobéir à un ordre direct de son prince, sortit avec dignité.  
Thor jeta un regard critique sur Loki et Amora, enlacés nus l'un contre l'autre, bien que recouvert d'une couverture de fourrure.  
Le prince ainé se tourna vers la blonde.  
"J'aimerais parler avec mon frère, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.  
L'enchanteresse haussa un sourcil et lança un regard interrogateur à Loki. Celui-ci agita vaguement la main, tout en fixant son frère avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.  
Amora se leva, immédiatement recouverte par une robe verte claire, et sortit en fermant la porte.  
Loki sourit.  
"Alors?  
"Tu n'es pas resté à l'entraînement aujourd'hui.  
"Tu n'avais pas besoin de demander à Amora de sortir pour me dire ça.  
"Je n'aime pas cette fille. Si tu tiens absolument à t'amuser avec une fille sans honneur, le palais est plein de servantes.  
"Elle vaut mieux qu'une simple servante. Elle est excitante. Et elle a du talent. [2]  
"Du talent pour quoi? La magie?  
Loki cligna des yeux. Thor eut un geste de dédain.  
"En tout cas elle ne vaut rien comme walkirie. C'est pour ça que vous avez quitté la salle d'arme en douce? Pour faire de la magie?  
"J'en avait assez, c'est tout.  
"Tu sais que je vais devoir en parler à père.  
"Non, tu ne le feras pas.  
"Et pourquoi donc?  
Loki se leva avec un sourire prédateur. Si les fourrures l'avaient dissimulé jusque là, il était maintenant complètement nu. Ça ne dérangeait pas Thor plus que ça. Il avait vu son frère nu un nombre incalculable de fois dans leur enfance, et, plus récemment, lorsqu'ils se partageaient le lit d'une jouvencelle, à l'occasion.  
"Parce que tu ne ferais pas une chose aussi terrible à ton petit frère preferé. Et puis, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de taper quelqu'un avec une épée pendant des heures pour être bon au combat.  
Thor éclata de rire.  
"Avec quoi, la magie?  
"Entre autre.  
Thor sourit.  
"Ce n'est pas avec tes...  
"Tours de passe-passe" murmura Loki en l'interrompant.  
"Que tu surpasseras un vrai guerrier" reprit le blond.  
"Je t'assure que si.  
"Tu sais quoi? Si tu t'entraines avec moi demain, Père n'entendra jamais parler de cette histoire.  
"Je préfèrerais me faire flageller en public que de m'entrainner avec toi devant les guerriers.  
"Peur du ridicule?  
Loki lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le bras.  
"Idiot.  
"Si tu veux, nous nous entrainerons dans une des salles anexes. " il posa sa main dans le creux de la nuque de son cadet. "S'il te plait, Loki.  
Le jeune ase eut un soupir mélodramatique.  
"Ah, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon cher frère.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'enfiler des vêtements et de sortir du palais?  
"Pourquoi enfiler des vêtements? Je suis sur que la cour d'Asgard adorerait voir son prince exhiber son corps de rêve.  
"Tu peux toujours rêver. Avec ou sans vêtements, c'est sur moi que tous les regards se portent" rit Thor.  
Le sourire de Loki se figea légèrement.  
"Je n'en doute pas..."

"Thor, c'est ridicule...  
"C'est toi qui l'a voulu mon frère.  
"Tu ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix.  
Thor fit passer Mjolnir d'une main à l'autre.  
"Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi, Thor.  
"Comme tu l'as dit, je ne te laisse pas le choix.  
Il lança son marteau vers son frère qui l'evita avec aisance. L'arme revint dans les mains de son maître qui lança  
"Tu peux faire mieux que ça.  
Loki dégaina deux poignards en roulant des yeux.  
"Franchement, c'est ridicule.  
Il bondit sur son frère qui l'evita de justesse et l'envoya au sol d'un coup de Mjolnir. Un double du brun apparu derrière son ainé et lui enfonça une dague dans l'épaule. Avec un cri de douleur, le blond se retourna pour balayer de Mjolnir de sosie qui disparu. Loki se releva et donna un coup de poignard dans le vide, visant le bras de Thor qui répondit d'un coup de poing. Le brun vacilla mais évita le coup suivant, et répliqua d'un autre coup de poing. Thor fut à peine ébranlé mais ne pût parer le coup de poignard dans le bras que lui administra Loki. Lorsque le cadet voulu enchainer avec un autre coup de dague, le blond lui envoya Mjolnir en pleine poitrine. Le prince brun fut cloué au sol sous l'impact, et se retrouva avec Mjolnir sous le nez en voulant se relever.  
Il eut un petit rire.  
"Je ne me déclarerai pas vaincu, si c'est ce que tu attends.  
"Oh, nous savons tous les deux que j'ai gagné. Je le vois dans tes yeux.  
Loki secoua la tête avec un grand sourire.  
"Allez, Thor, nous pourrions juste retourner dans nos appartements.  
"Ou nous pourrions sortir du palais et trouver une taverne où un patron accueillant et une hôtesse serviable se feraient un plaisir d'offrir quelques verres à leurs princes.  
Loki sourit.  
"Ca m'a l'air plutôt bien.  
Thor lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

[1] Je le vois bien le prononcer à la Severus Rogue, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Le "pas" un peu accentué, avec une pose avant le "toi". Du bon gros mépris.

[2]Oui, je sais, c'est du Minuit à Paris et pas du Avengers, mais ça reste Tom Hiddleston. Et puis même, je vois trop Loki dire ça.

**Donc cet OS ce situe quelques années après Yaënir. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les followers, j'espère que ça vous a plu!**


	4. Cerf

Les deux princes marchaient en silence dans les sous-bois d'Asgard.

Thor était légèrement en retrait, et couvait du regard son cadet, quelques pas devant lui, un épieu à la main.

Loki ne faisait absolument aucun bruit. Il se glissait entre les troncs et les fougères avec une aisance naturelle. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la clairière située juste devant eux, et qui découpait une tache de lumière dans l'obscurité des bois.

Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils furent assez proches pour voir de près la trouée d'herbe entre les troncs entremêlés. Un cerf y broutait les bourgeons à sa portée.

Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la clairière, fasciné par le spectacle. La bête était magnifique. Il devait être très âgé. Ses bois atteignaient les trois mètres, et on n'était qu'au début du printemps - les cerfs d'Asgard ne perdaient pas leur bois en hiver. Son pelage avait des reflets doré, bruns et caramels, et brillait de santé.

Malgré la chasse qui lui avait été donnée pendant des heures, le cerf semblait serein, à peine essoufflé, et ne se souciait pas du cor de chasse d'Odin qui résonnait dans la forêt.

Les princes échangèrent un regard jubilatoire. Ils s'étaient éloignés des autres chasseurs pour suivre les traces du cerf, pendant qu'Odin et sa cour contournaient les fourrés pour trouver une voie accessible à cheval.

Leurs efforts avaient payé.

Loki passa son épieu dans sa main gauche tandis qu'il levait doucement la droite, paume tendue vers la bête. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et ses yeux s'étrecirent sous la concentration. Thor lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit baisser le bras. Il eut un sourire amusé.

"Pas de magie.

"Mais, on ne pourra jamais l'attraper avec des épieux...

"Bien sûr que si, fais-moi confiance. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas attraper ta première proie à la régulière?

Loki sourit. Il avait attendu avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin suivre Thor à la chasse. Le blond l'avait bien remarqué, son frère s'était vraiment appliqué.

Le cerf sursauta. Le cor se rapprochait.

"Dépêche-toi!" chuchota Thor, tandis que Loki reprenait maladroitement son épieu dans la main droite. Tiens-le bien droit... Tends ton bras... Un peu plus haut... C'est bien. Respire...

Loki se tendit de concentration. Sa tunique de cuir laissait voir ses bras depuis les épaules. Bien qu'il soit assez maigre pour un garçon de son âge, ses muscles étaient fins et bien dessinés. Il plia son bras avec une rapidité étonnante et envoya son épieu en plein sur le cerf. La javeline, qui était destinée au flan de l'animal, attira son attention, et il fit un bond sur le côté avant se recevoir l'arme en pleine croupe. Le bois de l'épieu se cassa, et le manche tomba au sol tandis que le cerf ruait pour se relever, le fer enfoncé dans la chair.

Les deux frères se jetèrent en avant à la poursuite de leur proie qui s'échappait à travers les arbres. Ils sautèrent par dessus un tronc et évitèrent les branches basses des sapins.

"Ils ne vas pas aller loin! On va le rattraper!" hurla Thor sans cesser de courir.

Loki hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, économisant son souffle pour suivre le rythme de son frère.

Il s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du cerf qui était tombé, et leur faisait face, le flanc tremblant, les naseaux écartés. Il oscillait dangereusement de la tête, ses bois immenses sifflant l'air, arrachant des branches et l'écorce des troncs. Le vieil animal était prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau.

"Il va mourir de toute façon." souffla Loki

Thor hocha la tête.

Il fit passer son épieu dans son autre main avant de la tendre à Loki. Le brun regarda son frère avec hésitation.

"Vas-y. Il est à toi.

Le prince cadet prit l'arme et tendit le bras derrière sa tête, prêt à lancer. Il regarda le cerf de ses grands yeux verts, inspira un grand coup, bloqua...

L'épieu embrocha le coeur du cerf, le tuant sur le coup.

Thor poussa un cri de triomphe, et s'élança vers la dépouille. Il se tourna vers son frère, qui était resté en retrait, hésitant.

"Viens!

Loki eut un sourire trop grand pour son visage et rejoint son aîné. Thor lui donna une tape dans le dos, en examinant la bête.

"Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Nous devrions commencer à la dépecer, mais j'aimerais que Père le voit en entier. Et je suppose qu'il voudra te donner lui-même la tête.

"C'est vrai? Je peux la garder?

"Bien sûr que oui! C'est ta première prise, ton trophée. J'ai bien la peau de mon ours dans ma chambre.

Loki reporta son attention sur la tête du cerf, caressant les bois du bout des doigts.

"Il est magnifique...

"Il doit être très vieux. Tu as vu la taille de ses bois?

"Tu crois qu'il est plus vieux que nous?

"C'est possible...

Ils se retournèrent ensemble en entendant le cor de chasse derrière eux. Les chasseurs devaient avoir atteint la clairière. Le fracas de sabots se rapprocha, remplacé par le bruit de la course de cinquante hommes lorsque leurs chevaux ne furent plus capables de progresser dans les taillis.

Odin arriva le premier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant la dépouille de l'immense cerf, puis il demanda

"Qui l'a tué?

"Loki, père" , répondit Thor avec un grand sourire.

Le visage du roi s'illumina de fierté.

###

Loki s'était assis sur son lit, le regard fixé sur la tête de cerf accrochée au dessus de la cheminée au fond de sa chambre. On frappa.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Skadi et Sigyn passer la tête à la porte.

Les yeux de Skadi brillaient.

"Tu as attrapé ta première proie?

"Tu aurait du être la première au courant." répondit-il en se levant pour aller s'agenouiller devant elle et lui faire un baise-main. Il lui sourit un clin d'oeil avant de prendre la main de Sygin pour l'embrasser à son tour.

"Tu es en forme aujourd'hui" s'exclama la déesse de la chasse.

Loki lui sourit.

"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, je suis un homme.

"Tu seras un homme le jour où tu tueras ton premier Jotun" dit Sigyn en pinçant le bras du prince. "Et c'est pas avec ces biceps que tu vas aller bien loin."

Loki repoussa sa main d'une tape avec un sourire amusé.

"Et c'est quand la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tenir une arme, Sigyn?"

"Il n'y a que Sif qui soit assez folle pour espérer entrer dans les Walkyries.

"Ah je ne sais pas" intervint Skadi. "Je me verrais bien en tant qu'archère dans les armées d'Odin.

"Oh, ça tombe bien, parce que qui, traditionnellement, commande les archers?" dit Loki en mimant avec sa bouche les mots "Le second prince."

Skadi le jaugea du regard un moment puis déclara.

"Laisse tomber.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

"Il parait que ton père organise un grand banquet ce soir. Avec ton cerf en plat d'honneur." dit Sigyn en se tournant vers Loki.

"Oh, je vais descendre voir les préparatifs alors" dit le prince. "Vous avez vu Thor?"

Les deux déesses échangèrent un regard maussade.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller. Il est avec Sif, Fandral...

"Baldur, aussi" intervint Skadi.

"Et Neÿfa.

Loki fit une grimace dégoûtée.

"Elle est rentrée?

Skadi hocha la tête. Loki fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne vais pas rester enfermé toute la journée parce que Blondie est revenue." dit-il en sortant.

"Tu vas où?

"Je sais pas. Aux écuries?

Sigyn haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas.

###

Quelques jours plus tard, Odin emmena de nouveau les deux princes dans les bois, à l'occasion d'une chasse à coure pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps. Cette fois pourtant, les deux frères restèrent à la lisière du bois au lieu de suivre les chasseurs. Ils s'installèrent à l'écart des autres jeunes dieux qui partirent ses baigner dans les chutes toutes proches.

Thor et Loki restèrent de l'autre côté du lac, sur le bord opposé aux cascades.

Le bruns attrapa une pierre et la lança sur l'eau. Elle ricocha cinq fois avant de sombrer.

Thor passa un bras autours des épaules de son frère, qui se dégagea d'un mouvement d'humeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon frère?

"Qu'est-ce que tu trouve à Neÿfa?

Thor fut surpris par la question.

"C'est... Une jolie fille.

Loki eut une exclamation dédaigneuse. Thor fronça les sourcils.

"Tu es trop jeune. Tu comprendras plus tard.

"Thor, je n'ai que deux ans de moins que toi.

"Ça ne change rien. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Loki haussa les épaules et lança un autre caillou. Thor secoua la tête et se mit à faire des ricochets à son tour.

Après un long silence, Loki fit remarquer

"J'aurais bien aimé aller à la chasse, en fait.

"Il y en aura d'autres, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es plutôt bon avec un javelot.

Loki lui sourit.

"Vraiment?

"Hmm."

"J'aimerais bien prendre un ours.

"Il faut s'y mettre à plusieurs pour un ours.

"Tu pourras m'aider.

"D'accord.

Il s'interrompirent en voyant Baldur approcher. Leur cousin avait l'air maussade.

Thor rit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Baldur? Les filles se baignent et n'ont pas voulu que tu les rejoigne dans l'eau?

"Tais-toi." sourit le cousin des princes.

Loki pouffa.

"J'aurais une idée amusante, si ça vous intéresse...

###

Les trois garçons s'étaient cachés dans les fourrés, non loin des chutes où Neÿfa, Sif, Skadi et Sigyn se baignaient. Leurs vêtements reposaient en tas sur la plage de galets.

"Elles regardent pas, vas-y!" souffla Baldur en poussant Loki.

"Hé! Pourquoi c'est moi qui y vais?

"Parce que c'est ton idée, parce que tu es le plus petit et parce que tu cours vite.

Loki soupira et quitta leur cachette.

Il se faufila aussi discrètement que possible vers les vêtements des filles, les prit et repartit en courant vers les buissons qui dissimulaient son frère et son cousin.

"C'est bon!

"Elles vont nous tuer" rit Thor.

"Pour nous tuer, il faut qu'elles sortent.

Baldur s'avança vers le lac.

Les filles jouaient dans l'eau, à une dizaines de mètres. Il leur fit de grands signes pour qu'elles s'approchent. Elles étaient complètement nues, mais l'eau leur arrivait au cou.

Leurs deux frères, restés en retrait, s'approchèrent doucement avec un sourire idiot. Ils n'entendirent pas les mots échangés entre Baldur et les filles, mais Sigyn se mit soudain à crier.

"Rends-nous nos vêtements!

Baldur éclata de rire et se laissa tomber à terre en gloussant. Les princes vinrent à son niveau en riant, tandis que les filles s'énervaient dans l'eau.

Sif perdit soudain patience et nagea vers son épée qu'elle avait laissée sur un rocher près des chutes, mais Loki fut plus rapide qu'elle et fit voler l'arme à quelques mètres de la guerrière d'un mouvement de doigts. Sif poussa un cri de frustration et tenta à nouveau de prendre son épée, mais Loki l'envoya à un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas la reprendre sans sortir de l'eau.

Avec un cri de rage, Sif sortit de l'eau et bondit pour attraper son épée, sans plus se soucier d'être nue ou non. Elle couru vers les garçons en les traitant de tous les noms.

"Oh oh..." fit Thor.

Les deux princes tournèrent les talons et partirent en courant. Baldur, toujours par terre, mit trop de temps à se relever et Sif fut sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit.

Les cris de peur de leur cousin déclenchèrent des hurlements de rire chez les deux frères.

**Cet OS se passe avant Yaënir. Loki a dans les 14-16 ans.**


	5. Retour

"Tu es vieux, Yænir.

Le vieil ase reposait dans son lit, frissonnant de l'air froid que la porte défoncée laissait passer. Loki avait forcé l'entrée de la demeure du sorcier.

Il n'était pas venu depuis si longtemps...

Yænir eut un rire rauque et désabusé.

"Vieux, faible et malade... Si malade que mon pouvoir, ou ce qu'il en reste, n'y peut plus rien. Et pourtant, malgré cela, j'arrive encore à sentir la magie qui s'écoule de ton être." Deux yeux pâles scrutèrent Loki avec attention. "Tu as toujours été trop puissant pour garder tout ton pouvoir en toi. Je suis surpris que tu n'ai jamais rien fait exploser.

"J'ai fait exploser des choses..." murmura le prince.

"Ah, oui, Midgard. On m'en a parlé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas être venu à ton procès, mais le Bas-Asgard a fini par avoir raison de ma santé.

"Tu es bien le seul...

"Comment?

"À ne pas être venu. Tout Asgard était là.

Le rire moqueur du vieil Ase fit froncer les sourcils au prince.

"Asgard entier, rassemblé pour voir ta déchéance, tous les nobles et les servants et les gardes et les courtisans, tous ceux qui ne connaissent même pas ton visage, tous rassemblés pour traîner le prince cadet dans la boue, n'est-ce pas?" Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction face à l'expression de pure haine qui déformait les traits de Loki. "Pauvre petit prince. Même quand tu n'étais qu'un gosse, ça crevait les yeux que tu n'en pouvait plus de jalousie pour Thor. Combien de fois es-tu entré dans cette pièce en te plaignant du prince et ses amis, qui ne voyaient pas à quel point tu étais puissant, à quel point tu..

"C'était la vérité! Ils n'ont jamais...

"Jamais quoi? Remarqué toutes les fois où tu leur a sauvé la peau au beau milieu d'un quelconque champ de bataille? Bien sûr que non! Tu es un sorcier, ce sont des guerriers. Si tu voulais leur respect, tu aurais du le prendre sans le leur demander.

Loki lui lança un regard mauvais.

"Qu'est-ce que_ tu_ aurais fait?

"Tu es un sorcier, par les Neufs! Tu aurais pu faire d'eux ce que tu voulais, les modeler et les façonner à ton goût, les manipuler comme tu as toujours si bien sût faire. Mais non, à la place, tu as fait marcher ta langue, tu as menti et tu as trompé, parce que ça n'a jamais été qu'à propos de ça, le mensonge et la trahison, et toutes ces zones d'ombres où tu aimes tant te glisser, et où tu as finis par te perdre. Regarde-toi, Loki, le Dieu du Mal et des tromperies, regarde où tout ça t'as mené. Tu suintes la magie noire, et tu te plains qu'Asgard entier te lynche? Mais crois-moi, _mon prince, _aucun des Asgardiens qui se sont pressés à ton procès n'en avait après toi sans raison. La vérité, c'est que tu as toujours détesté ton titre de prince parce que ça ne te donnais ni les pouvoirs d'un roi, ni l'anonymat d'un Asgardien normal, et ça aurait été tellement pratique pour devenir puissant et respecté comme tu as toujours rêvé de l'être. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont tous précipité au palais. Pour voir dans quel état ce petit bout d'orgueil qui leur a servi de prince pendant mille ans était revenu de Midgard.

"Ou peut-être, qu'ils venaient juste s'assurer que ma peine était à la hauteur de mes crimes.

Loki s'était calmé, la colère remplacée par un calme et une rancœur et un mépris qu'il n'avait jamais affiché en présence de son maître. Yænir se redressa de sa couche, une pointe d'inquiétude perçant maintenant qu'il avait déversé toute la hargne accumulée depuis le départ de Loki.

"Et l'était-elle?

Loki hésita.

"Loki, que t'ont-ils fait?

Une boule bleutée de la taille d'une petite balle flotta au dessus de la paume de Loki, qui l'approcha doucement de son visage. À la lumière de la magie, les traits du prince se dessinaient d'une façon beaucoup plus nette que sous un éclairage naturel, lui donnant un air plus âgé et plus dur. Yænir écarquilla les yeux en voyant les cicatrices qui entouraient les lèvres de Loki.

"Ils t'ont...

"Cousu les lèvres. Pour empêcher le petit monstre de dire des mensonges. Mais ce n'est pas la vrai punition.

Sa main droite dégrafa l'attache de son manteau, puis de sa tunique, tandis que l'autre éclairait son torse mis à nu, où une tache noire grosse comme deux mains tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau.

"Du poison. Du venin de serpent.

Yænir se souleva de sa couche pour regarder la plaie de plus près. Il tendit les doigts vers la peau brûlée par l'acide, mais il ne la toucha pas.

"Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça.

"Comment?

"C'est la peine réservée au traîtres. Seul un roi peut en décider. Tu n'étais sans doute pas né la dernière fois qu'elle a été exécutée.

Loki baissa les yeux vers son torse marqué.

"Odin voulait que le venin soit versé dans les yeux mais Sygin l'a supplié d'en faire autrement.

"Qu'est-ce que Thor a dit?

Le visage du prince étais fermé.

"Rien. Il n'a rien dit. Il m'a ramené à Asgard enchaîné et il n'a rien dit. Je n'en attendais pas beaucoup plus de lui, à vrai dire, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'une punition peut être.

"Tu recommences, Loki.

"Et alors? Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont Thor voit les choses. Tu ne sais rien...

"Bien sûr que je sais! Ton père et ton frère ont toujours été des monstres d'arrogance, mais crois-moi, tu ne valais pas mieux.

"Odin et Thor ne sont pas mon père et mon frère.

Yænir leva les yeux de la plaie de son élève pour le regarder. Il soupira.

"Je le sais. Et tu sais que je le sais. Pourquoi n'en venons-nous pas au fait?

Loki fixa son maître d'un regard froid et presque dénué d'expression. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne sembla pas trouver ses mots.

Il finit par lâcher, d'une voix sourde

"Tu savais. Depuis le début...

"Je savais.

"Tu étais le médecin de Frigga, tu savais qu'elle ne pouvais pas avoir d'autre enfant que Thor.

Yænir hocha la tête.

"J'étais là lorsqu'Odin est rentré de la guerre avec Jotunheim, avec un oeil crevé qu'aucune magie n'aurait pu sauver. J'ai été appelé à son chevet, et sur mon chemin j'ai entendu le palais entier parler de la blessure du roi. Pourtant, une fois à ses côtés, il a insisté pour qu'on nous laisse seuls, avec nul autre témoin que la reine. Et, au lieu de me montrer sa blessure, il a désigné un paquet de linge où un bébé si faible qu'il ne pouvait même plus pleurer était enroulé.

Loki fixait le vieil Ase comme s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre prononcer un mot de plus. Plongeant son regard dans les yeux si semblables aux siens, Yænir continua.

"Tu n'avais que quelques heures, mais ton instinct de survie était déjà remarquable. Ta magie t'avait donné un aspect Asgardiens et puisait dans tes dernières réserves d'énergie pour te camoufler.

"Est-ce qu'Odin t'as dis...

"Odin ne m'a jamais rien révélé de ta véritable nature, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, Loki. J'ai immédiatement défait ton enchantement pour le remplacer par un charme de ma confection. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est ma magie qui te donne ton apparence d'Aesir." Il soupira. "Je t'ai soigné, réchauffé, confié à Frigga avant de m'occuper de l'oeil du roi. Après quoi on m'a demandé de ne jamais rien dire sur la nature du nouveau prince, et de ne jamais revenir au palais.

"Et qu'as-tu fait?

"J'ai obéis.

Loki lui lança un regard surpris. Yænir continua.

"Nous avions gagné la guerre depuis à peine quelques heures, et la moitié d'Asgard hurlait déjà aux portes du palais pour demander la tête de Laufey. Qu'auraient-ils fait à son enfant...

"Je ne comprends pas.

"Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais manifesté la moindre compassion pour qui que ce soit d'autre que toi. Tu était un bébé qu'Asgard entier voulait mort, et je t'avais sauvé. Pour ta sécurité et pour la mienne...

"Pour ma sécurité et pour la tienne... C'est ce que tu t'es répété pendant mille ans, n'est-ce pas, que tu ne disais rien à personne pour ma sécurité et pour la tienne. Parce que c'était tellement plus simple d'oublier que prince qui venait tous les jours apprendre la magie était un monstre.

"Un monstre, oui... Tu es allé sur Midgard et tu as tué, parce que tu ne supportais pas qu'on t'ai menti et que tu n'ai rien remarqué. Un monstre, pas parce que tu es un Jotun, mais parce que tu as passé toutes ces années à cacher tout ce qu'il y avait de bon et de beau en toi. Regarde-toi, Loki, ton coeur est plus froid et dur que la peau de ton peuple.

Yænir secoua la tête, fatigué.

"Loki, pourquoi es-tu venu?

"Pour des réponses, je suppose.

Yænir soupira.

"Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Pas à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Loki le fixa pendant une éternité avant de lâcher

"On m'a dit que la maladie t'emportait lentement. Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais mort.

"Et me tuer si je ne l'étais pas, parce que je t'ai menti comme tu as menti à tant d'autres et que tu ne me le pardonneras pas.

Le prince hocha la tête en silence. Yænir éclata d'un rire sans joie.

"Et maintenant?

Le Jotun hésita.

"Dans l'état où tu es, te tuer serait un acte de miséricorde...

Le rire sifflant de Yænir était chargé de mépris.

"Convint-t'en, Loki, convint-t'en. Il y a longtemps que tu t'es mis à croire à tes propres mensonges...

###

Le feu dans le foyer finissait de s'éteindre.

Loki était assis dans la pénombre, le plus loin possible de la chaleur de l'âtre. Ses yeux rubis baissés vers ses mains glacées étudiaient les marques claniques sur la peau bleu.

Le sort du vieux sorcier était parti avec lui.

Le prince se leva lorsque les dernières braises moururent, et se dirigea vers la porte. Une main contre le montant, il fit mine de se retourner vers la couche déjà froide où Yænir était étendu, puis changea d'avis et poussa le panneau de bois pour sortir sous sa forme d'Aesir.

Ce fut la dernière fois où le prince d'Asgard rendit visite à son maître.

**Celui-là se déroule après que Loki ait voulu conquérir la Terre avec l'aide des Chitauris. Il a été puni par Odin, et il vient voir Yænir à la fin de sa punition.**

**Ce chapitre était ni très vif, ni très gai. Quelqu'un m'a juste rappelé assez récemment que le côté incompris et malheureux de Loki c'était bien joli, mais qu'il égorgerait très facilement quiconque essaierait de lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter. Et qu'il sourirait en le faisant.**


	6. Cuite

La salle de banquet résonnait des rires et des cris des guerriers.

Odin présidait, entouré de ses deux fils.

Pour une fois, Loki ne chipotait pas dans son assiette. Il s'était resservi deux fois des viandes chassées le matin même, et il riait des vaines tentatives de Fandral de charmer Sif.

À la gauche du roi, Thor vidait sa chope. Comme son frère, il était magnifique dans son armure d'apparat.

Odin se leva, et progressivement les conversations s'interrompirent pour écouter le Père de toutes choses.

Le roi rayonnait.

"Mes seigneurs," il adressa un signe de tête à Sif, assise à la droite de Loki "mes Dames, nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour célébrer le passage de mon fils, le prince Loki d'Asgard, au rang d'homme." Il adressa un regard chargé de fierté à son cadet en continuant "Au cours des derniers siècles, il a prouvé sa valeur en suivant les hommes à la chasse et en rapportant les plus beaux trophées. Il a appris son rôle de prince et a contribué aux alliances et aux amitiés entre Asgard et les autres royaumes. Ce soir, nous honorons tout cela. Ce soir, saluons les hauts-faits de l'enfant. Ce soir, mon fils est un homme.

Il se tu, leva sa coupe avec solennité, et déclara d'une voix grave

"Puisse-t-il faire honneur à la maison d'Odin.

"Puisse-t-il faire honneur à la maison d'Odin!

Reprenant la phrase en choeur avec les convives, Thor leva sa chope comme Loki l'avait fait en l'honneur de son aîné deux ans auparavant. Rayonnant, le brun se leva et vida sa coupe d'un trait sous les acclamations des seigneurs. Il se rassit, le regard illuminé d'une fierté joyeuse fixé sur les nobles rassemblés pour fêter leur prince.

À sa gauche, Thor fit un clin d'œil.

Le banquet se poursuivit, comme d'habitude, dans la grande salle du palais, où tout Asgard pouvait venir. Plusieurs tables de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de longueurs avaient été dressées, chargées de nourriture, de boissons et de fleurs, et de la plus fine vaisselle du Royaume.

Assis avec Thor, Amora et Sygin, Loki adressait des signes de tête polis aux Asgardiens venus le féliciter. Il vida sa chope et s'en resservit une autre, tout en souriant à la foule.

À ses côtés, Thor grogna.

"Pour l'amour de Bor, Loki, si tu n'enlève pas ce sourire suffisant de ton visage dans la minute, je te jure que j'écrase Mjolnir sur ta main jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de te pardonner.

Loki rit, avala une gorgée de sa coupe, et adressa un salut à une Asgardienne dans l'assistance. Sans quitter la foule du regard, il glissa

"Profite, grand frère, profite. Demain, moi aussi on me donnera une arme.

"Encore faut-il que tu saches la manier.

Loki se tourna vers son frère avec une moue peinée et amusée. Abandonnant sa coupe vide, il tendit le bras pour en prendre une autre, sans quitter son frère des yeux.

"Ooh, Thor, tu remets en doute mes talents avant même de m'avoir vu à l'œuvre? Ce n'est pas digne du grand, miséricordieux...

"C'est bon, ça suffit.

"Généreux, bienveillant, talentueux...

"J'ai dit ça suffit!

"Brave...

"Loki!

"Habile...

"Tais-toi!

Thor bondit pour attraper son frère, lui maintenant la tête sous son bras, pendant que Loki s'égosillait

"Courageux, intrépide, glorieux prince doré d'Asgard!

"Aaaaaah!

"Aaaaaah!

Thor se plia en deux de rire, sans lâcher la tête de son petit frère.

"Thor lâche-moi.

L'aîné obéit, tandis que le brun se redressait en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Il reprit sa coupe et en avala une gorgée avant de lancer un regard amusé à son frère.

"Tu remarques que je n'ai pas mentionné intelligent, ou subtil, ou bien...

"Ce n'est pas grave, mon frère. Tu as aussi oublié beau, vif, charmant...

"Je ne pense pas que c'était un oubli" glissa Amora.

"Mais laissez-moi offrir un verre à cette dame pleine de bon sens!" s'exclama Loki avec un grand sourire.

Fandral s'était approché, suivi de Volstagg.

"Alors comme ça notre bon prince se met à séduire ses dames à peine devenu un homme!

"Que veux-tu, elles m'aiment trop.

Fandral lui glissa une chope d'hydromel dans sa main libre, lui prenant sa coupe vide.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne va pas plutôt voir celle-là?" dit le guerrier blond en faisant un signe dans la direction de Sygin, qui s'était éloigné et parlait à présent à un guerrier qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

"Sygin?" Loki fronça les sourcils. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité au cours de la soirée commençait à se faire sentir. "Pourquoi?

"Parce qu'elle t'as regardé toute la soirée, et parce que ton banquet de passage est un bon jour pour aller inviter une Asgardienne à danser.

Thor leur lançait des regards amusés par-dessus sa chope.

"Je l'ai déjà invité à danser.

"Aah, alors peut-être qu'il serait temps de lui offrir un verre, de lui parler... Je suis sûr qu'elle _adorerait _te voir utiliser ta langue d'argent.

Loki ne su rien répondre d'autre qu'un "Euuh..." agrémenté d'un sourire idiot.

"Alors, mon prince, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Fandral le poussa dans le dos, le faisant avancer de quelques pas. Le regard fixé sur Sygin, Loki vida sa chope, et, euh, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, et il s'avança vers la jeune Asgardienne.

"Vous permettez?" glissa-t-il avec une politesse inutile au guerrier qui parlait à Sygin. Comme si l'homme était assez stupide pour refuser quelque chose à son prince.

Le guerrier s'inclina et les laissa seuls. Loki lui offrit son bras, qu'elle attrapa. Ils s'avancèrent pour danser au milieu des autres Asgardiens.

"Tu passes une bonne soirée?

"Je pensais que j'avais un peu trop bu, puis j'ai vu les coupes que tu vidais et j'ai relativisé." Elle lui lança un sourire. "Tu vas rouler sous une table avant la fin de la soirée.

"Penses-tu...

Ils dansèrent encore un peu avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge et glisse

"Tu es ravissante.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris et sourit.

"Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, il te manque juste un casque.

"On m'en donne un demain.

"Tu sais à quoi il va ressembler?

"Je ne sais pas. Tout sauf des ailes.

Ils rirent en lançant un regard à Thor.

"Tu n'irais pas boire quelque chose?

Elle hocha la tête. Attrapant sa taille, il l'entraîna vers une table où ils prirent chacun une coupe d'hydromel, avant d'aller s'adosser derrière une colonnade.

"Je suis sérieuse, Loki. Tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

"Un prince d'Asgard ne souffre pas de l'alcool. C'est bon, Sygin, où est passé ton sens de la fête?

"Mon sens de la fête?" elle eut une expression offusquée. "Je me vante d'avoir un sens de la fête bien plus développé que...

Se penchant soudainement en avant, il l'embrassa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'elle lui rendit son baiser, se serrant contre lui et l'attirant à elle.

Quelqu'un aurait dû les arrêter, pensa Loki en quittant la salle de banquet. Quelqu'un aurait dû les arrêter, parce qu'ils étaient ivres et qu'ils étaient jeunes et que la fête qu'ils fuyaient était en son honneur. Mais sans doute pour ces raisons, parce qu'ils avaient trop bu et qu'il était prince et qu'aujourd'hui il était un homme, pour ces raisons, personne ne les arrêta.

C'était étrange de voir Sygin dans la pénombre de ses appartements princiers. Elle était déjà venu tellement souvent, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la chambre de Loki de si nombreuses fois sans que ça ne lui ai jamais paru si neuf, si excitant, si effrayant. C'était Sygin et ils s'étaient glissés dans ses appartements comme Thor avait dû le faire dans sa chambre à lui avec des dizaines d'autres filles.

Sygin le regardait comme si elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Pas comme d'habitude, quand elle allait s'asseoir sur son lit en lui parlant de ce qu'on disait dans Asgard. Non. Ce soir, elle ne le regardait pas comme son prince, elle ne le regardait pas comme son ami.

Ce soir elle était à lui.

C'était quand même un peu mal, se dit-il tandis que leurs vêtements leur étaient un à un retirés, c'était quand même un peu mal qu'il n'ait et n'aurait jamais la possibilité de savoir quelle part sa condition de prince avait là-dedans. Parce que s'ils avaient toujours su qu'ils se plaisaient l'un à l'autre et que d'une manière ou d'une autre les choses finiraient par se terminer comme elles étaient en train de se passer, il se demandait si Sygin aurait refusé de le suivre si elle n'avait pas voulu de lui et s'il n'était pas prince. Parce que même si... Et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de penser autant, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu de seins de sa vie et que Sygin nue sous lui était la chose la plus effrayante qu'il avait jamais eu la joie de contempler.

Elle était magnifique, elle était à lui, et, par les Norns, elle était nue.

Il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il connaissait la théorie, et, ouais, peut-être qu'il aurait dû discuter un peu plus de la pratique avec Thor. Ou Fandral. Volstagg, il n'était pas sûr. Et est-ce qu'Hogun avait-il seulement jamais _Oh, pour l'amour d'Asgard_, il n'avait pas à penser à ce genre de chose maintenant.

Sygin se redressa pour reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes, et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit.

###

Tous comptes faits, le regard... Moqueur? Amusé? Joyeux? On aurait dit que c'était Noël et que Loki venait de lui être livré avec un nœud atours du cou.

Quoi qu'il en soit. Le regard de Fandral n'était pas la chose qu'il aurait préféré voir en arrivant dans la salle du banquet quasi vide. Plus aucun convive de la veille ne s'y trouvait à présent, à part Thor, Baldur, Hogun, Volstagg, et bien sûr Fandral, attablés les uns en face des autres.

Loki s'assit à côté de Thor, plongé dans un bol d'un liquide doré et fumant qui devait contenir du lait, sans prêter attention à Fandral ni à rien d'autre que le banc où il comptait prendre place, déjeuner et repartir sans qu'on ne lui pose aucune question.

"Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

_Par les Neufs, Baldur._

Il releva la tête vers son cousin.

"Pas mal. Toi?

"Raconte, princesse. Te fais pas prier." Fandral donnait l'impression qu'il hyperventilait.

"Comment ça s'est passé?" grogna Thor en relevant le nez de son bol.

Hum. Les ravages de la gueule de bois.

"Bien. Bien, je suppose.

Les quatre autres échangèrent un regard.

"Et comment ça s'est vraiment passé?" redemanda Thor.

"... Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de toute ma vie. Envoyez-moi au champ de bataille, jetez-moi en pâture à des Jotuns, n'importe quoi, mais plus jamais _ça._"

Fandral avait un sourire plus grand qu'il n'aurait dû être physiquement possible.

"T'inquiète pas, on ne te demande jamais de perdre ta virginité deux fois.

"Ça s'est vraiment mal passé?" demanda Baldur.

Loki réfléchit.

"Non. Non, en fait. C'était même plutôt bien. Très bien même. Et terrifiant.

Les autres rirent, et Loki eut un sourire d'excuse.

"Du coup, tu as utilisé ta langue d'argent?" glissa Fandral.

Loki eut un petit rire et se pencha pour attraper un fruit en évitant le regard du guerrier blond.

Les autres s'écroulèrent de rire. Baldur parvint à pouffer

"Ah, à ce point?

Loki lui tapa le haut du crâne.

"Tais-toi.

"Il ne perd pas son temps pour faire honneur à la maison d'Odin" rit Volstagg.

Fandral, écroulé sur le bois de la table, parvint à contrôler son rire et les soubresauts qui l'agitaient pour attraper sa chope et la lever

"Honneur à la maison d'Odin!

**Le jour des 16 ans de Loki.**


	7. Guerre

Loki enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de son cheval, l'élançant au galop vers les haut de la colline où Odin se tenait, droit sur Sleipnir. En arrivant à sa hauteur, Loki salua son père d'un signe de tête. Le roi lui rendit son salut, avant de demander

"Où est ton frère?

"Il rassemble les troupes. La moitié des guerriers des provinces orientales sont venus, et nous avons tous les hommes du nord... C'est la saison des récoltes dans les plaines, Thor et moi avons accepté d'en laisser quelques uns, les autres sont venus avec nous...

"Ceux du Sud?

"Leurs drakkars sont prêts et à notre disposition.

"Bien... J'ai amené avec moi les guerriers d'Asgard, il ne manque plus que ceux des campagnes.

Loki suivit le regard de son père, dirigé vers un village tout proche. Il se retourna, pour voir les milliers d'hommes à pieds ou à cheval qui se rassemblaient par divisions sous les ordres de Thor. Derrière eux, à à peine une lieue, les flèches du palais royal se découpaient dans la brume matinale.

"Vous êtes sûr, père? Nous avons déjà plus d'hommes qu'il n'en faut...

"Nous allons à Norheim, Loki. Je préfère avoir autant d'hommes que possible pour affronter les elfes noirs." Il regarda son cadet, qui garda le silence. "Va les chercher."

Loki inclina la tête, puis fit tourner son cheval et descendit la colline au galop.

Il contourna un groupe de fantassins, puis mis son cheval au trot pour sortir du camp. Thor arriva sur sa gauche, son cheval blanc trottant au côté de l'étalon brun de Loki.

"Qu'a-dit Père?

"Il nous faut tous les hommes que nous pouvons recruter. Il m'a envoyé prendre ceux des campagnes.

"Mais nous avons déjà près de neuf mille hommes!

"Je sais.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna, et appela

"Baldur!

Leur cousin arriva au trot, et immobilisa son cheval bai près d'eux.

"Finit de former les factions à ma place. J'accompagne Loki chercher les derniers hommes.

Baldur s'inclina et fit demi tour. Loki fronça les sourcils.

"Je peux y aller seul...

"Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller seul.

Loki regarda son aîné longuement, avant d'hocher la tête.

"Ce sont des paysans... Aucun d'eux ne fera la différence. Et les elfes noirs ne leur laisseront aucune chance.

"Loki... De ceux qu'on a ramené des plaines, combien sont des guerriers?

"Thor, je connais chaque garçon de ces villages par leurs noms!

Thor soupira, et se pencha vers son frère pour lui dire doucement

"Les armées de Svartalheim nous ont repris Norheim en à peine deux mois. Combien de temps leur faudra-t-il pour venir à Asgard? Que ce soit plus tard ou aujourd'hui, ces hommes vont devoir se battre. Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il vaut mieux pour eux qu'une armée soit à leur côtés, dans un royaume étranger, plutôt qu'ils n'aient à repousser les elfes noirs seuls et à coup de fourches en tentant de protéger leurs familles.

Loki ne répondit pas, son regard sombre plongé dans le vide. Lorsque Thor se pencha pour poser sa main sur son bras, il éperonna son étalon et partit au galop vers le village le plus proche.

Thor le suivit, et ne tarda pas à le dépasser. Loki lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé, avant de lancer son cheval à pleine vitesse. Il luttèrent pour la première place jusqu'à leur arrivée au village, où Loki pilla juste devant le cheval de Thor, qui se cabra sous les rires du cadet.

"Mes princes!

Le sourire de Loki s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit une femme d'âge mûr se précipiter vers eux. Elle s'arrêta avec une révérence.

"Prince Thor... Prince Loki, c'est une joie de vous revoir.

"Néméra," salua Loki en descendant de son cheval. "Comment vas-tu?

"Les temps de guerre n'ont jamais été plus doux, mon prince.

"Loki!

Le prince tourna la tête vers un jeune homme de son âge, blond et aussi musclé que n'importe quel guerrier d'Asgard.

"Kéossalf! Je suis heureux de te voir!

Le prince serra le fermier dans ses bras avant de le regarder d'un air grave.

"Kéossalf, nous partons pour Norheim...

Il fut interrompu par la voix de Thor, juché sur son cheval, assez forte pour être entendue par tout le village.

"Villageois! Nous partons en campagne contre les elfes noirs! Nous partons reprendre Norheim! Chaque homme, chaque garçon de plus de seize ans capable de se battre est sommé de nous suivre! N'emportez aucune armes, des haches et des épées vous serons remises. Si vous possédez des chevaux pouvant être utiles à la guerre, prenez les avec vous. Asgardiens, votre place au Valhalla est déjà réservée!

Il fit faire demi tour à son cheval et vint se placer au niveau de Loki.

"Rassemble les hommes ici, je vais chercher ceux des autres villages. On se revoit au camp.

Il éperonna son étalon et parti au galop. Loki pinça ses lèvres et se tourna vers la vieille femme.

"Néméra, où est ton fils?

L'asgardienne pâlit brusquement.

"Au... aucun de mes fils n'a l'âge de se battre... Nérim a à peine seize ans.

"Tous les garçons ayant dépassé l'âge d'homme sont appelés à se battre.

"Mais...

"Néméra... Va chercher Nérim. S'il te plaît.

L'asgardienne le fixa en tremblant jusqu'à ce que Kéossalf la prenne par les épaules et l'entraîne dans une rue adjacente, adressant un signe de tête à son prince.

Loki soupira et se remis en selle. Déjà, les hommes se rassemblaient sur la place du village.

Il lui fallu une petite demi-heure pour regrouper tous les hommes valides, faire le tri entre les chevaux de labours et les étalons, et organiser les rangs. Il allait ordonner le départ lorsque Kéossalf vint se placer près de lui, tirant un cheval noir par la bride et suivit d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains.

"Loki...

Loki tourna la tête. Néméra suivait le jeune garçon de près. Il baissa les yeux vers Nérim.

"Bonjour, Nérim.

Le jeune garçon s'inclina.

"Prince Loki...

"Tu sais monter?

"Oui mon prince.

"Alors on te donnera un cheval. Kéossalf...

Le jeune homme salua son prince et entraîna le garçon vers les hommes. Loki se tourna vers Néméra et descendit de selle pour lui faire face.

"Il sera mieux sur un cheval...

"Promettez-moi que vous le ramènerez. Promettez-moi.

Loki hésita. Il se tourna vers le garçon, en selle derrière Kéossalf, et souffla

"Je te le promet. Je te promet qu'il reviendra en vie.

Néméra étouffa un sanglot et hocha la tête en remerciement. Loki ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais ne dit rien. Il se remit en selle et prit la tête de la colonne d'homme. Lentement, ils rejoignirent le camp. Loki se plaça sur le côté pour les laisser passer. Odin vint se placer à ses côtés, et les hommes à proximité s'inclinèrent profondément.

"Thor ne va pas tarder.

Odin hocha la tête.

"Nous avons bien neuf milles hommes... Nous levons le camp dans une heure. La charge se fera dans l'après-midi.

"Si tard, père? Si la bataille s'éternise et que la nuit tombe, les elfes noirs auront l'avantage.

"Espérons que la charge sera brève, dans ce cas.

Loki regarda le père s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Il tourna la tête en entendant Thor arriver. Une centaine d'hommes le suivait, et il leur fit un geste pour leur indiquer où se placer, avant de rejoindre son cadet.

"Tu as fait vite," observa Loki.

"J'ai fait envoyer des messagers aux autres villages, pour gagner du temps.

"Nous chargeons dans l'après-midi.

Thor tourna la tête vers son frère, le regard soucieux.

"C'est vrai?

"Oui.

"Même à neuf mille, on ne fera pas le poids face aux elfes si la nuit tombe.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit à Père.

Thor garda le silence, et Loki posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Hé! Il sait ce qu'il fait. Ne t'inquiète pas.

"Hmm...

Une heure plus tard, lorsque les derniers hommes furent armés, Baldur sonna du cor royal, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Odin.

"Guerriers d'Asgard! Les elfes noirs ont conquis le territoire de Norheim par les armes!

Les deux princes se firent un chemins entre les guerriers pour venir se placer aux côtés de leur père, tandis qu'Odin finissait son discours.

"Asgardiens! Votre place au Valhalla est déjà réservée!

Le roi leva son sceptre, et une lumière aveuglante envahi la plaine alors que l'armée d'Asgard quittait le royaume. Loki serra les rênes de son cheval en attendant que la désagréable sensation disparaisse.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur une des plaines nues de Norheim, dont la terre gelée était recouverte ça et là de quelques touffes d'herbes isolées. Le ciel gris donnait un aspect sombre au paysage, et le vent qui sifflait était le seul bruit alentours.

Loki se retourna. Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg s'étaient approchés. Le prince sourit à Fandral.

"Où est Sif?

"Les Walkyries sont restées à Asgard, pour défendre la cité en cas d'attaque.

Thor rit.

"Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire.

"Non, elle...

Le guerrier s'interrompit. Un bruit sourd et répété s'était fait entendre, comme un martèlement qui se rapprochait. Loki se retourna, pour voir des colonnes de guerriers elfes s'avancer vers eux.

"Ils savaient que nous viendrions... Quelqu'un les a prévenus." murmura Hogun.

"L'effet de surprise est perdu! Père, ils seront sur nous dans cinq minutes!

"Mettez-vous en position! Préparez-vous à l'assaut!" ordonna Odin.

"Tous en position!" reprit Thor. Les trois guerriers rejoignirent les rangs, et les deux princes descendirent de la petit colline sur laquelle ils étaient. Loki se tourna vers les archers.

"En position sur les hauteurs! Parez à tirer! Ils seront bientôt sur nous!

Ils commença à suivre les archers, puis immobilisa son cheval d'un coup. Il se tourna vers son Thor, et ils échangèrent un regard. Les deux frères s'approchèrent pour serrez rapidement l'autre dans ses bras.

"On se revoit plus tard..." dit Thor.

"Tu as intérêt.

Ils se séparèrent. Loki rejoint les archers sur une colline proche, et regarda les armées elfiques galoper vers eux à toute allure. Ils étaient déjà à portée de flèches.

"À mon commandement...

Il lança un regard à Thor tandis que les archers bandaient leurs arcs. Le guerrier blond retenait son cheval, prêt à s'élancer dans la bataille, Mjolnir à la main.

"Tirez!

La volée abattit la première ligne de cavalerie ennemie, mais l'armée ne ralentit pas. Quelques cris s'élevèrent parmi les elfes, excitant les chevaux.

"Tirez!

La deuxième slave fut en partie écartée par des sorts de protection.

"Ils ont des magiciens!" cria Loki à Odin. Baldur hurla "Magiciens!" et le cri fut repris un peu partout. Loki leva sa main droite vers les archers, et leurs flèches prirent une lueur verte.

"Tirez!

Le sort de Loki perça les défenses ennemies. Des cavaliers tombèrent, mais les elfes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres des troupes asgardiennes.

"Sortez vos épées!

Les archers jetèrent leurs arment et brandirent épées, masses d'armes et haches. Un écuyer vint donner une lance à Loki. Il la prit et tourna immédiatement la tête - les deux armées venaient de se percuter dans un immense fracas. Il brandit sa lance et la jeta droit sur un elfe noir, qui la prit en pleine poitrine. Il laissa ses hommes le dépasser alors que l'arme lui revenait magiquement dans la main, puis il s'élança dans la bataille.

"Votre place au Valhalla est déjà réservée!

Le choc fut violent. Il failli être désarçonné par un cavalier ennemi ; il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de lance. Déjà, les nuages d'orages s'amoncelaient au dessus d'eux alors que Mjolnir appelait ses premiers éclairs. Lorsque la foudre frappa, le cœur de Loki fit un bond, d'inquiétude et d'excitation mêlés : depuis sa première bataille, le bruit du tonnerre lui avait toujours donnée le sentiment exaltant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Seulement, l'éclair avait frappé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres ; Thor était bien loin.

Loki repéra un des ses archers à pied aux prises avec un elfe noir. Celui-ci repoussa l'asgardien d'une décharge bleue. Loki fit immédiatement faire demi tour à son cheval pour fondre vers le magicien. Un cavalier lui bloqua la route, et il lui décocha sa lance, avant d'abattre le sorcier ; mais l'archer était déjà mort.

Loki reprit sa lance et continua le combat.

La bataille durait depuis des heures maintenant. Le champ était recouvert de cadavres d'elfes, d'asgardiens et de chevaux. De temps en temps, le tonnerre grondait, indiquant à Loki que Thor allait bien. Cependant, il n'avait pas vu son frère de toute la charge.

Il évita la chute d'un cheval et abattit un elfe d'un coup de poignard - sa lance s'était brisée en repoussant l'attaque d'un sorcier ennemi. Les magiciens elfiques devaient à présent être tous morts, car Loki n'avait pas vu d'autre magie que la sienne depuis un moment.

Sans qu'il ne puisse prévoir le coup, un elfe à pied surgit et abattit son cheval d'un coup de hache. Loki roula au sol, et évita le deuxième coup, qui lui était destiné. Il roula sur le côté avant de lancer un poignard à l'elfe, qui l'évita, et abattit à nouveau sa hache. Loki bloqua le coup et balaya le fantassin d'une rafale de magie verte.

Il se releva péniblement, et évita l'épée d'un autre elfe, qu'il retourna contre son utilisateur. Une fois sûr que l'elfe était bien mort, il se retourna - et reçu une lame en plein ventre.

L'elfe noir qui l'avait attaqué était à cheval, et fut gêné dans ses mouvement. Le temps qu'il retire sa lame et la lève à nouveau, Loki l'avait tué d'une décharge magique. L'assaut effraya la monture, qui se cabra et frappa Loki en pleine poitrine.

Le prince tomba au sol, tenant son ventre d'une main, le souffle coupé. Il pouvait sentir le sang chaud s'écouler de sa blessure. Sa vision se brouilla, et le dernier son qu'il entendit fut celui du tonnerre.

"...Loki? Loki?

Il avait du mal à respirer.

"Loki?!

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et son ventre saignait.

"Loki?! Tu m'entends?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Thor avait l'air paniqué.

"C'est toujours à moi que ça arrive..." murmura le cadet dans un souffle. Le prince penché au dessus de lui eu un faible sourire. Il se retourna pour appeler

"Le prince est blessé!

Loki fronça les sourcils. Le bruit lui faisait mal à la tête.

Un guérisseur apparut dans son champ de vision.

"Mon prince..." Une main froide se pressa contre son ventre, et immédiatement Loki se sentit mieux.

"Ça va?" demanda Thor.

"Jamais connu mieux.

Le guérisseur se racla la gorge. "Mes princes... Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'ai d'autres blessés à visiter.

Thor hocha la tête, et l'homme partit après une brève révérence ; le blond se tourna vers son frère.

"Tu peux te lever?

Les deux prince firent quelques pas sur le champ de bataille, où des cadavres asgardiens côtoyaient encore les corps elfiques.

"Donc... Nous avons gagné?

"Les elfes se sont repliés, mais ils se sont barricadés dans la forteresse des Basse-Terre. Il faudra revenir.

"Et bien je...

Il se sentit pâlir en reconnaissant le petit corps recroquevillé à quelques mètres d'eux.

"Oh, pour l'amour des Norns, non...

Il se précipita à genoux au chevet de Nérim, et passa une main dans les cheveux châtains du garçon. Sa peau était déjà froide ; une blessure noirâtre lui déchirait le ventre.

Loki se mordit la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Doucement, avec précautions, il prit Nérim dans ses bras. Il le portait toujours en retournant à Asgard, puis en entrant dans le village du garçon. Il le portait toujours lorsque Néméra hurla en voyant son prince lui apporter la dépouille de son fils.

Loki rentra à pied à Asgard ce soir là.

**Celui là se passe beaucoup plus tard, Loki a plusieurs centaines d'années.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je commence un peu à manquer d'idées, alors si jamais vous voulez voir un OS sur un certain sujet, je vous en prie, laissez un commentaire.**


End file.
